WIP TBUF Tainted Blood's Unknown Fate
by awsumxash
Summary: In a drama that involves vampires, new characters, and Harry getting along with Draco, in a more tha friendly way, Harry takes an interest in dark creatures, then gets an up close look at them.Will include slash.


_**Tainted Blood's Unknown Fate's Character List.  
Background Information and Descriptions.**_

_** Malik- A vampire and one of the heads of the clan. He  
protects older and newer vampires and turned many in  
the clan. NO clan member may do anything without his  
approval and he most of the time recruits new member  
and talks to wizards about helping the clan as he will  
do with Harry. He many times turns witches and wizards  
to help the vampires although sometimes they may go  
out during the day, and not get burned. Although he  
may look about 17 he is hundreds of years old. He has pale skin  
with red eyes, and black hair with white streaks. He has  
watched Harry to make sure no harm came to him,  
without many knowing. He had suspected Dumbledore of  
knowing he was there though he could not be sure. If  
he succeeded in turning Harry then it was theorized  
that Harry would have a better chance of surviving  
again throughout an attack of Voldemort. Malik has  
bred throughout the clan with witches before they were  
turned, which means he has half-vampire sons and  
daughters. He had planned on turning Harry and having  
his children finish their schooling at Hogwarts.  
He also has the gift of touch, changing the  
temperature in which people feel him.  
For example he may make people cold, or hot.**_

_**Luka- Malik's son, from a witch now in the clan. Age  
15 now. Dressed nicer than most vampires, though still  
most in black and red. Luka had short spiky black  
hair, with red eyes. He had his fathers gift of  
coldness to the touch as well as the power of turning  
witches and wizards, which most could not. Luka has  
all powers of witches and vampire, though still most  
of the weaknesses. Malik had told Luka that he may  
have the powers of a Day-walker. Meaning the he could  
walk out in the sun during the day for a longer period  
of time then most could, being such a strong vampire,  
and also because he was half wizard.**_

_**Selisia- Malik's daughter, and Luka's sister. Dressed  
in black and blue. Has long black hair, as well as red  
eyes, like her brother. Also a day-walker and seer.  
Most vampires didn't have the gift of being a seer,  
but Selisia and one other in the clan had the power so  
far. 6 of Malik's children had the gift of wandless  
magic. Though they were told if they went to Hogwarts  
they had to use wands for show. Selisia was one of the  
stronger female day-walkers in the clan. Age 15.**_

_**Malise- Malik's son, and Luka and Selisia's  
stepsister. Was born a half year before Luka and  
Selisia. Is also a day-walker and natural Occlumens  
and Legillemens. She has brown hair and darker brown  
eyes as well as a natural tan all year around. Age 14  
and 1/2.**_

_**Alaqua- Malises' sister born around the same time as  
Luka and Selisia. Blood red hair and white eyes, also  
pale. Born to a vampire and Malik. Was taught wandless  
magic to protect herself from the sun, so she could go  
out with he siblings. Age 15.**_

_**Kovu- A twin of Nuka, though they do not look alike.  
Age 15. Yellow eyes, dark brown hair and tan skin. The  
other seer in the clan and capable of very strong  
wandless magic. And one of the more prominent males in  
the clan.**_

_**Nuka- Kovu's twin and age 15. Red eyes, light brown  
hair, and tan skin. Day-walker and natural Occlumens  
and learning Legillemency. Also capable of strong  
wandless magic and a prominent male in the clan.**_

_**Pan- A son of Malik. Not but Mailk know's who Pan's mother is.  
16 years of age. Pale skin, yellow eyes, medium length  
black hair. Aquired all of Malik's gift's. Such as gift of touch, and  
something equal to apparating.**_

_**The Clan**_

_**Austin- Revered, the one in charge of ceremonies,  
such as initiation, and after-death deaths. A male  
about 500years old, one of the oldest in the clan.**_

_**Adamina- The Earth, the one in touch with nature, can  
predict weather, such as rain and hail. She is a  
walking clock, you can ask her what time it is and she  
will know down to the hundredth of a second. She is  
about 200 years old and was turned by Austin.**_

_**Soren- Was from the name Sorena which means tribal  
leader. Helps Malik with everything, and also has  
power over most of the clan. Was one of the first that  
Malik turned and used to be a wizard, though he hadn't  
used those gifts since about a week after he had been  
turned.**_

_**Kaiser- Meaning Leader. Around 505 years old, though  
Austin was almost older, Kaiser was a vampire from  
birth, and turned most important people in the clan  
like Austin, and Malik. He looks about 19 and  
has black eyes. Has taken like a grandparent  
for most kids in the clan and a leader for all. ****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
**_

_**Tainted Blood's Unknown Fate**_

_**Prologue**_

**On the fifteenth of June, going on in number four Privet Drive it looked to be a normal day. The family that owned the house, the Dursley's, were going out to dinner. Their nephew, Harry Potter, was going to stay at a woman's house, Mrs. Figg who loved cats, down the street while they were out. They didn't really like Harry after all, and wouldn't chance him trashing the house while they were out.**

**Harry was somewhat happy they had been leaving to go out to dinner the whole week, as he didn't have to serve them, and would complain about them all he wanted to Mrs. Figg's cats. Mrs. Figg wasn't the best companion by any means, but didn't demand anything of him, so he didn't mind her much.**

**Harry hadn't really been conversing with his friends all summer, partially because his Uncle Vernon had forbade him to let his owl Hedwig out of her cage. The other was that he was still shaken over the supposed lose of his godfather. He didn't know what was behind the veil, and only wanted to know because his godfather had fallen through it.**

**He had somehow managed to convince his uncle to let him have some of his school things to do homework so he would be occupied. Every once in a while Harry would converse with Albus Dumbledore, his headmaster. Dumbledore had been sending reading material for most of the summer once he had learned of Harry wanting to read. Dumbledore had been quite pleased that Harry wanted to read about Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Occlumency and Legillemency. Harry was sure to send a letter every week for more books as now he read them probably faster than Hermione. Harry wanted to beat Voldemort at least before he left Hogwarts. **

**He had taken a very strange interest with dark creature, or what most people thought were dark creature, over the summer, such as vampires and werewolves. He knew that were still werewolves alive today, and found quite a few vampires were alive today as well. He had no clue why he had a fascination with dark creatures all of the sudden, but little did he know there was about to be a change in his life that would affect him drastically for the rest of his days. **

_**Being Human At Least…**_

_**Chapter One- A Meeting to Make You Think**_

**Harry had been reading through the day whenever he was alone. This was not very unusual to him, ever since he had been there was nothing else to do really. He had finished his homework and summer reading already so the only logical thing he thought to do was read more.**

**Dudley had been around as much as he was out. Partying with his friends Harry always thought. It just seemed natural for a boy his age to finally get his senses straight and just hang out like a normal kid, though Harry didn't during the summer, he also wasn't what most considered 'normal'.**

**Harry was about tocrack open another book, when he heard his uncle yelling downstairs, though it didn't sound like he was yelling at Harry for once.**

**He wasn't the center of yelling, and didn't want to be, but was still really curious as to who his uncle was so mad at. **

**He went downstaires to find a pale man standing in the door. He looked to be about 18. He had hair as black as night with white streaks through it, completely black eyes as though the pupils were expanded fully, and cherry red lips. He looekd ready to kill, aparently he wasn't to patient and Uncle Vernon wasn't helping. He was wearing a hoody and some jeans, both black. Harry was wondering what the hell he was doing here and who he was, when suddenly the stranger looked up to where he was standing. It looked like he sighed in relief and this freaked me out.**

**"Finally someone who can help me." The stranger said and smiled. Something that didn't look completely natural, almost forced on his face.**

**"Me? Why would I be helpful?" I asked confused. This only seemed to amuse him.**

**"The Great Harry Potter," his look got completely serious. "We need your help."**

**"Who exactly needs my help now?" I had completely forgotten Uncle Vernon was there, entranced with the stranger. That is until he almost burst a blood vessle yelling at us.**

**"Boy you get back upstairs now. This won't concern you I'll see to it!"**

**"I want to know what he wants, for all I know Voldemort is standing just outside the wards and he is taking me to him. Now please let me talk to him. Maybe I'll die you like that wouldn't you?" _I would, _Harry added to himself in his thoughts. The stranger looked up as soon as Harry had thought it and had a look that shouted concern. Harry had no clue why this was, but brushed it off.**

**"Fine boy. See that he's in the house or out." He looked at the stranger and left. Harry sighed, this wasn't going to be simple.**

**"Well, inside or out?" I asked the stranger sarcastically. I just wanted to leave for awhile, but if they wanted to stay, far be it me to stop them.**

**"How about we take a walk, then we can talk." I shrugged. I didn't really care about it at this point, so I simply followed him out of the hosue, shutting the door behind me after going upstairs to grab my jacket. And my wand.**

**"I suppose you're wondering who I am and what I'm doing here huh?" The stranger asked beside me.**

**"Well knowing your name would be a very good start. And what type of person you are. Please don't take this the wrong way, it's just you look so pale, and wizards usually don't look that way. I doubt that you would call me 'The Great Harry Potter' though if you weren't associated with the wizarding world in some way." I asked. I knew he looked like a vampire, but didn't want to offend him if he was one. That just would not be smart on my part.**

**"Well I am pale, you're right about that, but I'm also not a normal wizard. By the way Harry if I wasn't related to the wizarding world you would be in very big trouble right now young man. Also my name is Malik. Nice to meet you."**

**"Before I shake your hand or touch you, would you mind telling me what you are. I don't really want to risk it. Too many people are you for my blood." Harry saw theother boy smirk at the word blood, and Harry involuntarily shivered.**

**"Not yet my Harry." And Malik coninued walking down the street obviously thinking about something.**

**Harry sighed. It would be hard getting information from the other boy. He knew this very well, because he could act like that as well at times.**

**"You know I'm not 'your' Harry, right? I am my own person." Harry said. He didn't really like to be called someone elses, he just got over being Dumbledores teacher pet.**

**"You will be mine Harry, I will make sure of it. Now come on we need to go talk." Malik said. Although it sounded more of an order.**

**"Fine I'll come, just don't be so demanding." Harry was starting to like this person less and less. It was now about 8:30 at night and this person didn't look like someone who was especially nice.**

**"Fine, then come my Harry." Malik said. He wasn't giving up on Harry just yet. **

_**No, they need his help too much...**_

_**Chapter two- Getting Some Answers**_

**"I'm coming Malik, but just where are we going?" Harry asked, after getting called my Harry again, he decided not to push it.**

**"To the house of my brothers. Harry please be quiet we are almost there, and startling them would not be a good thing to do." Malik, had just slowed down a little and Harry was walking right behind him, so bumping him slightly, and apoligizing softly he was quiet. He walked in silence, heeding Malik, and folowing him to the house of his brothers. He thought they were probably almost there and suspicions were confirmed when Malik suddenly stopped in front of him making him almost fall over. Malik turned quickly and caught him by the arm, making sure he didn't fall and quietly almost inaudably he said, "we're here my Harry."**

**Harry looked up surprised, and found himself looking at a beautiful house. White with red and blue trim. It had neatly trimmed grass and beautiful flowers as well as bushes and small trees. Harry was only mildly surprised that it looks like a regular house. Looking at Malik once again, he thought that the house really doesn't suite Malik. If his brothers looked anything like him then he doubted this house would fit anyone. Once again the thought ran through Harry's mind that he didn't know for sure if Malik wasn't a normal person from the magical world, so he decided to just turn his thinking self off for a while.**

**"Come Harry, we must go talk. Then you will make whatever arrangements you may need after hearing what I have to say." Malik had whispered again, though Harry didn't know why he was whispering he was a bit afraid to say something.**

**Following Malik into the house he saw that it looked normal though the colors were a little darker which made sense. After following Malik for a few minutes through twists, making him sure this house was most likely magicly expanded, they arrived at a door in which Malik stopped at. Malik knocked first and after hearing no answer he entered. Harry looked around the room in surprise, it has only two colors in here, mainly, black and white littered the room. With black walls with white accents. A white comforter with black silk sheets and black and white pillowcases. Every little thing was detailed, though it kind of seemed as though no one lived in here. Which puzzled Harry because Malik had knocked. Harry dismissed many ideas, and then looked at Malik once he was finished looking at the room.**

**"This, my Harry, is where you will stay if you choose to." Gesturing around the room, he pointed to a space that was blank on the wall. Malik walked to the spot tapped twice and a door appeared. "This is the bathroom, and beyond the pantry, with pullout shelves will be a closet. It is well sized and should be enough for your posessions. Of course this all depends on what you think of what I'll be saying to you, as well as if you want to help and/or stay."**

**"Thank you, but since I have no posessions right now, I think we should just sit somewhere," Harry gestured to the bed then out the door, "and talk out the things you need help with as well as, why you would need me to stay here. Not that I wouldn't want to, it's just that it seems very, very sudden, because you came to the Dursley's."**

**Malik gestured to the bed, indicating to sit down. Harry after very little though sat. Malik sat as well and turned toward Harry. "We need your help, we have been hunted for centuries, but it is getting worse. We have placed protections throughout all main houses, but it isnt enough. We must go out to eat. It just is not enough anymore to go with more than one person, because they also do not travel alone. We need the help of someone who will understand and not turn their back on us as well."**

**Harry stared. He then blinked, once, twice, then opened his mouth to speak. "You keep speaking about more then one person at a time. As well as mentioning houses, protections and hunts. Could you elaborate, about what you are and exactly what is happening."**

**Malik sighed. This would not be easy to explain. So when explaining will not work, be blunt. "We are vampires and the houses, protections, hunts, this is all for safety, except the hunts are not in our favour. The houses are in which the Clan live, and the protections help, but not much anymore. Does this answer some of your questions, my Harry?"**

**Harry swallowed, he had suspicions of course, yet this seemed so real. In all his reading you were never interacting, yet here he was, face to face with a vampire. He nodded his head once and then answered, "Yes, that definetly answered some of my questions."**

**Malik smiled, again looking unatural, yet not forced. "Then you shall meet my brothers, and of course, the members of The Clan."**

**Harry again swallowed, it would definetly be interesting...**

_**Chapter 3- A Meeting of Brothers**_

**Malik continued to smile. "Now my Harry, are you ready, or would you like to freshen up, rest some, or anything or the nature?" **

**Harry though a moment, a nap would be nice, yet getting it over faster would be better. He decided to just use the bathroom and change if that was possible. "I'd just like to use the bathroom, and some clothes if you had any." Harry knew at least some of the risks he was getting into right now. His hero instinct was kicking in though, so he knew he had to help.**

** "Oh, of course Harry. Use the bathroom and I will get clothes for one, what sizes do you wear?" Mailk looked as though he didnt care and would just pick something, yet he was humoring Harry.**

**"I don't really know what my size is. I never really wore correctly proportioned clothes." Harry finished, mildly gesturing to Dudley's old oversized excuses for clothes.**

**"Well,then we will just have to use about 10 sizes smaller than you are wearing now. Or perhaps online a few sizes smaller." Malik raised his eyebrow indicating an answer.**

**"Just give me clothes that are a few sizes smaller than these, please." Harry said a little shakily, walking backwards towards the bathroom door.**

**Malik nodded once and left. Harry went through the door Malik had shown him and used thier toilet. He washed his hands and walked back out to the bedroom and waited for Malik. He started to think on if he would even want to live here. It would probably be safe here for him. Malik seemed powerful and if any of the other people here were, well enough said. Harry had a feeling they did not only want him to help, yet he was not really afraid. Thinking on that, he thought he should be frightened, it would have that effect on anyone else. If Harry thought about it he wasn't really afraid of anything anymore. Not physically anyway. Then Malik walked through the door with some clothes. He handed them to Harry then went through the door again. Harry quickly changed his clothes and walke through the door to see Malik standing there. **

**"Come Harry, it is time to meet The Clan, and ther less important people." Malik had already started walking away and Harry followed. They walked through the magically expanded house, following Malik closely as not to get lost. The house had many twists and turns throughout, and when looking at the house, Harry saw it was very dark. It had little lighting and very dark walls, such as black, dark blue, and dark green. If you looked some more, there were hardly any doors. Harry was just beginning to think on this when Malik stopped, and Harry not paying attention ran into him. "Harry, pay attention! Now through this door," he knocked twice on a space of wall which turned into a door. "You will meet The Clan."**

**Harry swallowed then walked through the door. He was met with 6 pairs of eyes, none looking too friendly at the moment. He walked just inside the door and waited for Malik who came in right after him. Malik nodded his head once at a man who looked about 19 or 20. Malik stopped about 3 feet into the room and turned around to look at Harry.**

**Harry knew this would not be easy as it at first had seemed.**

**Malik spoke first for which Harry was grateful. "Members of The Clan, my kin, this is the one I talked about. This is Harry Potter." **

**Harry then nodded and said, "Hello." Although Harry was nervous he tried hard not to sound too shaken, he didn't think it worked.**

**Here is what I have finished, I desperately needa a beta and a plus wouild be a beta that keeps telling me to write more. There will be more and this will not be the full first chapter. Also part three, it says chapter on here, is not complete  
**


End file.
